Family Love
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: Naruto's mom gets remarried to Gaaras father. So Naruto and Gaara become step siblings. OC Female Naruto, OC Gaara, so if you don't like that don't read it. Also the rating will go up as the story progresses. BTW I only write whats in my head so yeah may not be that good but I'm trying to get better. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto's mom gets remarried to Gaaras father. Kushina had lived after the 9 tails attack (the 9 tails is still inside of Naruto) but Minto did pass away still and Gaara's mother did as well, Temari and Kankuro are much older then Gaara and are actually away at college. So Naruto and Gaara become step siblings. (The 1 tails is still inside of Gaara as well) But what will become of the 2 new siblings, the rating will go up as the story progresses. Also OC FEMALE NARUTO, OC GAARA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Ps. I'm not good at summaries, I also write whatever I'm thinking about hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto come down stairs, there's someone I would like you to meet." A woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes said, the woman was wearing a red violet dress and black sandals, her name was Kushina. Naruto came down stairs revealing a young 8 year-old girl with blonde hair as bright as the sun in piggy tails with bangs that framed her face, wearing an orange dress with a black jacket and black sandals on. "Yes mom? Who is it?" Kushina motioned to her daughter to the living room where a man and child were sitting, the man had auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath. Then she looked over at the small boy sitting next to the man, he has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair with a striking resemblance to his father. He also has pale blue-green eyes, no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, and secondly he carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. He was in a red t-shirt and black jeans with red tennis shoes.

"Momma who are they?" Asked Naruto. Kushina shook her head, "Naruto remember the man momma told you about." Naruto nodded, "Naruto this is Rasa and his son Gaara." Naruto nodded, and turned to them and bowed politely. "Its nice to meet you Mr. Rasa and Gaara." Naruto smiled as she finished. Gaara stared at her then turned to his father then back at the woman. Rasa stood up, and Kushina motioned for Naruto to sit next to Gaara. Rasa stood next to Kushina, "Okay kids Kushina and I would like to tell you something very important." Both Gaara and Naruto looked at their respected parents as they spoke. "Naruto, Gaara were getting married, so starting in 3 months you are going to be brother and sister." Kushina finished. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other then back at their parents. Naruto couldn't say a word for once, while Gaara nodded. Rasa, "Kids, I know this may be hard on you both, but were in love." Naruto nodded, "As long as you make my mom happy I don't mind." Gaara, "And same to you Ms. Kushina, as long as you make my dad happy I don't mind."

The two kids looked at each other then looked at their parents. "Naruto why don't you take Gaara up to your room and y'all get to learn some things about each other ya know." "Okay mom, you wanna come Gaara." Gaara looked at his father who just nodded and got up and followed the blonde girl. When the two arrived in the blondes room Gaara looked and saw it wasn't a typical girls bedroom. It was a huge room with two stories, on the upper level was a desk and a lot of books filling each shelf and they weren't small books either and another desk with a computer and a lot of paper. On the lower level there was a bed with orange comforter and two black pillows, with 1 stuffed animal, which was a fox with nine tails. Then there were 4 doors, one of them happened to open, which reveled to be the bathroom, so he assumed the other three were closets. Then he noticed that there was a window in the back of the room, which just had blinds that were cracked, open.

Naruto, "We can go to the upper level to talk if you want, I have some chairs up there." Gaara nodded and followed the girl. When they climbed up the stairs to the upper level of the room he saw 2 mushroom chairs along with the computer chair and a T.V was up there as well. Naruto offered the Red Chair to Gaara, which he took kindly while Naruto sat in the Orange one. Gaara decided to ask the first question, "Why do you have so many books and such a big room?" Naruto looked at him, "I have a lot of books because I'm actually a senior in High-School and my rooms big because we decided to get rid of a wall so I could have my study area up here." Gaara nodded as he listened to Naruto then turned to here in shock. "You're a senior in High-school? You look like you're my age and I'm only 8." Naruto laughed, "Actually I am 8 years old as well, but when I was very young I started reading my dads books and I learned everything quickly. People call me a prodigy." Gaara nodded as an understanding to the girl. Naruto decided to ask Gaara a question that she was thinking about to, "What do you think about your dad marring my mom?" Naruto asked sincerely. Gaara looked at the girl then thought carefully, "Your mom seems really nice and ever since my dad meet her he's been kinder one should say. I think they would be happy." Naruto smiled. "I can't wait until we become siblings, I've always dreamed of having a sibling. It's boring when you're an only child." Gaara shock his head, "Well you'll have 2 other siblings as well but they're much older." Naruto tilted her head to the side; she was a little confused by the statement. "I have 2 more siblings their names are Temari and Kankuro there actually 10 years older though." "Oh okay, that's cool." Naruto smiled and Gaara couldn't help but smile back at her, maybe he wouldn't mind this girl becoming his sister.

The two of them talked a little bit more and Gaara tried to read one of the girls English books that confused him greatly, well it was one of Edgar Allan Poe's poems so it confused her some times to. They heard the door open and saw both their parents step in. "Naruto, Gaara we made dinner, you wanna come eat." Kushina said. "Alright mom" "Alright Ms. Kushina." Naruto and Gaara said. Gaara climbed down the stairs and Naruto just jumped of the railing. Poor Gaara and Rasa nearly had a heart attack thinking the girl was going to hurt herself when she landed gracefully on the ground. Rasa turned towards Kushina, "Does she always do that." Kushina laughed, "Yep" Gaara turned towards Naruto who was laughing at his reaction. Then smirked, "Oh so you know gymnastics or is that martial arts?" Gaara questioned. Naruto turned to him, "Martial arts" Gaara, "We could spar together then, I'm in my 5th year of Martial arts." Naruto laughed, "Cool I'm in my 3rd year." The two parents looked at each other and laughed, happy that their kids were getting along.

The soon to be family walked down the stairs and to the dinning table in the kitchen, the children sat down while Kushina and Rasa got their plates ready giving them the food. Naruto and Gaara waited for there parents to sit down before they ate. While they were eating Rasa decided to ask Naruto a question, "so Naruto I heard from your mom you're a senior in high-school already." Naruto nodded, "Yes I am, but once I graduate I'm not going to go to college just yet, I'm going to spend my time as a normal kid and go back to the grade I'm supposed to be in and go through school more slowly, hopefully this time I'll have a friend with me though." Rasa looked at the girl shocked then looked at his son while Kushina looked at her daughter then at Gaara and Rasa. "Naruto felt like nobody like her since she had more intelligence then them, and the fact she was bullied from it to. So she dedicated herself to studying and skipped all the grades she did. But now that she has a brother that's the same age hopefully you two can get along and help each other." Gaara looked at Naruto while she looked at him. "I would love to be there for my sister." Gaara said. He smirked while Naruto just showed off a happy simile. The four of them couldn't wait to become a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few months went by and Naruto and Gaara's parents got married, they all lived at Kushina's house, because Gaara and Rasa lived in a different city and Kushina refused to move, which the boys didn't mind since Temari and Kankuro went to college in this town so they could see them more. Today the family was getting ready for Naruto graduation of high school; Naruto was already at the place where they were supposed to graduate at for the practice run. Kushina ran upstairs, "Gaara are you ready? Your sisters graduation starts in 30 minutes, Kankuro and Temari said they would meet us there and save seats." Gaara opened the door to his room, he shared the room with Naruto because she said, she wouldn't mind plus it would help when he had questions on homework because she could help him, "Yes mom." Gaara was wearing blank slacks with a white button up black tie and black vest jacket. The same thing he wore to his parents wedding because honestly it was the only nice thing he owned, while Kushina was wearing her favorite red violet dress and Rasa wearing the same as Gaara except bigger because he is taller. The 3 of them took of towards the city hall and when they arrived they saw Kankuro outside, Kankuro led them to the seats that were near the front row. There was only 200 graduating students so it wouldn't be a long graduation and there weren't as many people as there would have been with a public school. As soon as the graduation started they watched as they called out names. Since Naruto's last name started with a U she was almost at the end. "Naruto Uzumaki, she also goes by Naru, she was 3rd in her class rank but she strived the most to graduate, she studied most of her time, and she's the youngest to graduate from our school. She excelled in Math, Science, AP History, AP English. She was also in the Art Club, Piano Club, Tennis Club, and even helped tutor freshman students." Naruto walked across the stage as the person announcing her name continued the list as she grabbed her diploma and she heard Kankuro and her mother yell, "GO NARU!" " THAT'S MY GIRL!" She turned as bright as Gaara's hair and quickly got the picture taken of her receiving her diploma and sat down, smiling every second of it though. After the rest of the names were called the principle said a few words and then everyone threw their hats in the air. Somehow Gaara caught Naruto's. Kankuro turned to his brother, "Nice catch bro, at least she won't have to go lookin for it." Gaara just nodded. After the rest of the stuff Naruto actually started looking for her hat while Kankuro was laughing his ass off. Kushina yelled out to her daughter, "Naruto, Gaara already got your hat, he caught it actually." Naruto turned around flustered because she didn't know. Then she ran up to her family and hugged them. "Thanks for coming even though I'll be going through this again soon." Temari, "Hey it was your first graduation, and it wouldn't be one without your family. " Naruto nodded and the family took off towards home. When they got home Temari and Kushina started to make dinner while Kankuro, Gaara and Rasa were practicing some martial arts. Naruto wanted to help her mom and Temari in the kitchen. "Mom can I make something?" Naruto asked. She really wanted to help out; Temari and Kushina looked at each other then smiled, "How about you make the cookies. Its really easy, you take this scoop and take the cookie dough and put it on to this baking sheet, then place the sheet into the oven, then press bake, then set the timer for 30 minutes. Just tell mom or I and we will get it out for you since it will be very hot." Temari said and Naruto smiled and did as she was told, making sure she didn't get in the way either.

After all the food was done, the family dug in. Kushina decided to ask her daughter when she wanted to start the 3rd grade since she would be turning 9 and she graduated during the winter break. "Naruto do you know when you want to start school again? Do you want to start after the winter break for the rest of the 3rd grade year or start in the 4th grade year?" The room got quiet as Naruto looked at her mom, " I want to start as soon as winter break is over in the 3rd grade." Kankuro, "I can't believe you want to start all over." Temari nodded, "We couldn't wait to get out of high school and here you are wanting to start all over." The whole room laughed as Naruto shook her head. "Well I want to be in class with my new big brother." She smiled as she turned to Gaara who had a smirk on his face. "You want to be in class with me, I feel special." The rom started laughing again and Naruto got a smirk on here face. "You should feel special since you have such a smart sister." Gaara looked at her then got a look in his eye that his side of the family knew all to well. Rasa covered Kushina and Temari and Kankuro ducked as Gaara threw some mashed potatoes at Naruto, hitting her in the face. "AHHHH! GAARA!" Naruto squealed. Gaara was laughing and Naruto got the mashed potatoes of here face looking like she was going to cry. "That was so mean Gaara" she covered her eyes and it looked like she was crying. Gaara then got alarmed and quickly stood up and stood next to her, "Naru, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Kushina saw her daughters smirk and knew what her daughter was planning. 3-2-1, when she finished her countdown she saw the chocolate pudding in Gaara's hair, "Gotcha" was all Naruto said. Gaara stared at his sister, "that was a dirty trick Naruto" He said as he sat back in his seat. "Okay I give Naru, lets not waste anymore food." The family laughed as Naruto hair was covered in potatoes and Gaara was in pudding. Naruto finished first then Temari, "Naruto lets go was your hair out before the potatoes get stuck." Temari said and Naruto nodded, the two girls went up stairs to wash Naruto hair really good. Next was Kushina and Gaara to finish, Kushina doing the same thing with Gaara's hair washing it out for him to. After all was said and done the family decided to watch the movie 'Cheaper by the Dozen' Naruto and Gaara sitting on the floor, while Kankuro sat in the recliner and Temari laid on the shorter couch while Kushina and Rasa were on the larger couch.

When the movie was over Naruto was asleep leaning on Gaara, mumbling soundly in her sleep. Kankuro was going to carry her upstairs to her room when Gaara said he would, which he did. Kankuro and Temari then went to their separate rooms and Rasa and Kushina were the only ones left. "Kushina, I think when Gaara and Naru become older they might develop feelings for each other more then brother and sister." Kushina turned to her new husband, "When that time comes we can only support them, if they do end up like that, well it will be fine since they aren't related by blood ya know." Rasa sighed at his wife. The two of them had a quick kiss then went upstairs to their room. Doing some stuff before going to bed if ya know what I mean.

~~~A month later~~~

Gaara was trying to get Naruto to wake up, it was her first day at elementary school again and she was sleeping in. "Come on Naru it's time to wake up." Gaara said and the girl just rolled over. "Naru if you don't wake up I'll put sand in your bed again." Naruto's eyes popped open, "You wouldn't." She growled, "Try me" was Gaara's reply and Naruto got up and ready in the bathroom. The two headed down stairs and Kushina walked both of them to school since Rasa already left to work. When they arrived at the school Gaara waved his sister goodbye and went to his classroom while Naruto and Kushina went to the office. They got her all registered for class, and thankfully she was in Gaara's. Kushina told her daughter if she had problems just to go to her big brother and left. The principle took her to her new classroom and Naruto gulped, it had been a long time since she was in an elementary class. The principle opened the door and motioned the teacher out. "Mr. Hatake this is Naruto Uzumaki, you're new student." He smiled at the girl and held out his hand, "It be a pleasure to have you in our class Naru." She smiled, he already new her nick name, "Thank you Mr. Hatake." The principle smiled and took his leave, while Mr. Hatake told Naruto not to enter the classroom until he gave the signal. He walked back into the class room and said, "Attention Class, today well be having a new student join our class." Everyone got quiet and wondered what the new student would be like. Mr. Hatake gave Naruto the sign to come in and as she entered she saw Gaara and smiled. Mr. Hatake was the only one who noticed this and thought, _'She must be his new sister that he wrote his essay on; this is going to be fun.'_ Naruto introduced herself, "Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto, It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The class smiled at the pretty girl and the boys were talking about her, which caught Gaara's ears. The group of boys were talking about how pretty she was and that they wanted to go on a date with her. Gaara wanted to say something, but didn't because they weren't worth it and its not like they could go on a date with her she would break their arm first. Mr. Hatake pointed to the empty seat next to Gaara and told her to take that seat, which she did. Mr. Hatake decided to start the class by reading some of the essays that were wrote last semester by his students that made the highest grade.

Mr. Hatake was on the essay that made the highest grade. "Okay everyone this is the last essay and it made a 100, so listen very carefully to the form of writing." The class nodded and Gaara was praying it wasn't his. Naruto leaning forward and listing very carefully. "Topic Family - Today I found out I would have a new mother and sister. My dad is getting remarried this winter to her. I like her a lot she's very nice, and carrying, so is her daughter to. I call her Naru, we have a lot in common and she's really smart, and she read's a lot of books that confuse me one of the books is what she calls poems by a man named Edger Allan Poe, I can't believe she understands that stuff. She's also been helping me with some homework when I got confused explaining it to me in a way easier to understand it, which I'm really thankful for. She's also as pretty as her mom, whenever I'm around my new sister and mom, it makes me really happy, its like we were all meant to be a family, I can't wait until my father and my new mom get married, my new sister will start coming to our school after the winter break because our parents are getting married then; I can't wait to be a brother to my new sister. She was happy about it too, she couldn't wait to have a brother. I guess we both wanted a complete family, and we'll be one soon. It's like we were made to be a family, we already get along so well and have a good laugh all the time. I love my family and I can't wait for my new family to join." Kakashi finished and Naruto new exactly whose essay it was, and it made it more obvious when Gaara decided to banged his head against the table. One of the girl's in the class, "In the essay it said Naru and it said the girl would start after the winter break, does that mean its referring to Naruto and she's someone new sibling here." Mr. Hatake smirked and turned to Gaara, "That is correct, in fact Naruto is Gaara's new sister." Everyone in class gulped as they look back and fourth between Naruto and Gaara. Those to are sibling? Was all the class could think.

Mr. Hatake got the class settled down and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, is it true you read poems already?" Naruto looked at the teacher and nodded, "Yes sir, I also read novels and other fine books of literature." Mr. Hatake looked at the girl in surprise, not only by what she reads but by her vocabulary. He turned around to the board and wrote a math problem on it that the class hadn't learned yet. "Could you solve this equation Naruto?" a kid behind them shouted, "HOW THE HELL COULD SHE SOLVE THAT! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TAUGHT US HOW TO SOLVE THAT!" Mr. Hatake, Gaara, and Naruto looked at the boy, "She can solve it because she's smart." Gaara said, he never really spoke in class and when he did it was threating. For him to praise someone was big and the boy shut up. Naruto got up and walked to the board, "Sir this is Algebra correct?" Mr. Hatake looked at the girl, "Yes it is." Naruto looked at the equation and saw Y/8 +12 = 20. She worked the equations out by first subtracting the twelve from both sides getting Y/8 = 8, then she multiplied both sides by 8 getting 64 as her answer. She boxed the Y = 64 on the board and sat down. Mr. Hatake looked shocked along with the rest of the class while Gaara just smirked.

"Naruto, how do you know Algebra? That's a High school level Math." Mr. Hatake asked. Naruto was panicked and Gaara spoke up for her, "She received all of her late fathers books, and some of them were filled with a science called Chemistry and she learned how to do it, and the science required a lot of math so she learned how to do the math for it." Mr. Hatake looked at the girl and at Gaara, "Naruto, bring one of the chemistry books you read to class tomorrow, I need to see where your leveled at." Gaara smirk grew and Naruto laughed, "Alright." The class began to talk again where Naruto just spoke to Gaara. The group of boys that were talking about her earlier, "She's very smart, so she must be a nerd." "Yeah I agree, Mr. Hatake said that was a high school question and were only in the 3rd grade and she solved it." "Don't forget the things with novels and literature." "Then the fact he asked for on of the books she reads at home that's full of that chemistry stuff." "She's a total nerd and hot nerd but a nerd is still a nerd." Gaara could tell Naruto was trying to ignore their comments about her while Gaara couldn't take it anymore. "Shut Up." Gaara said and the boys looked at him. "What did you say red head." A boy with red painted on his cheeks said as he stood up. "I said shut up Inuzuka, are you seriously that dumb." Gaara told the boy, Naruto was staring at her brother, he was standing up for her. "Why should I shut up, freak." The boy told him again, Gaara got a smirk across his face and the boy coward down. "Remember what happened last time we fought Inuzuka? How long were you in the hospital again?" The boy sat back down no longer standing up. "Guys lets not talk about Naruto anymore, Gaara will send us all to the hospital and I don't want to spend another 8 months in there again." Everyone agreed while Gaara turned back to face Naruto. She just laughed, "Wow, thanks Gaara." Naruto said as her and Gaara started to talk to each other again not listing to Mr. Hatake, the boys said they wouldn't talk about her, but that mean they couldn't listen in on what her and Gaara were talking about.

Finally as class came to an end Mr. Hatake gave out the homework they were supposed to do that night and were giving them twenty minutes in class to do the homework that had 100 questions of what they went over in class. Naruto finished hers in fifteen minutes and got up to give it to Mr. Hatake he looked at her surprised and said, "You guessed on all the answer, you didn't pay attention today during class." Naruto looked at him, "Grade it now and tell me if I guessed." He looked at her paper, her handwriting was neater then most elementary kids and each answer was worked out and the correct answers were circled. Each story piece was analyzed down. She had scored a perfect score on the homework. "But how did you?" Was all Mr. Hatake could ask, "I already learned this, its fairly simple to me." Naruto said as she sat back in her seat waiting for the last five minutes of class to be over. By the time class was over Gaara was only on question 51, where it was analyzing a text piece. "Gaara if you need help, just ask me alright." Naruto said as the two walked out of class, the rest of the class stared as the siblings walked out. The most athletic/cutest/smartest guy in the class had a sister that was even smarter then him and she was the complete opposite of him. This was truly going to be an interesting year.

"Hey you to." Kankuro said as he looked at the two come out laughing. Gaara had a huge smirk on his face while Naruto was laughing up a storm. "Hey Kankuro, hey Temari." Gaara said as he helped Naruto walk because she was laughing so hard. "What's so funny that you two came out laughing?" Temari asked. Gaara's smirk got deeper and Naruto started laughing harder. "Sweet little Naruto here showed the teacher up on her first day." Kankuro burst out laughing and Temari giggled. "Alrighty then, lets get you two home." Naruto nodded as she tried to stop laughing and Kankuro stopped laughing all together. "Kankuro could you carry Naruto's bag." Gaara said and Kankuro nodded wondering why for a second then his question was answered when Gaara picked her up and put her on his back. "G-Gaara I-I can walk!" Naruto's laughing stopped and she spoke with embarrassment. Gaara tilted his head back, "I want to carry my sister home, is that so wrong." Gaara said already putting the charm onto his sister. "No…" Naruto said, as she looked down embarrassed. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and back at the two, they had came up with the same conclusion there parents had, the two would developed feelings for each other when they got older. Gaara carried his sister home laughing with her about what they did today in class, when they got home he carried her up the stairs to their room to start his homework while Kankuro left Naruto's by the door since he figured she finished hers. Those two were seriously going to be close siblings and it was obvious to everyone in their new family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple of years have gone by and Naruto and Gaara have gotten closer to each other, they were always in the same class, and they were both the top students of the grade. Naruto because she had already done it before and Gaara because Naruto helped him without giving the answer, she would make problems like the ones on his homework he didn't understand and teach him how to solve it, which taught him how to solve it on his own. The siblings were now in their 2nd year of High school. Gaara had his license while Naruto didn't want to get hers until she hit the 5'4 mark, which was still 5 inches away. Gaara was much taller then her, he was 5'10" and he had a matured face. He was considered the hottest guy in school. While Naruto looked like a woman, she had the curves, she was very thin, she was very beautiful, her beauty came naturally and she never had to wear make up. She was considered the hottest girl in school. The two were always together so girls and boys never came near unless they were separated, but boys never really were brave enough to go up to Naruto, she could easily throw them across the room since she was a black belt in Martial Arts. Naruto and Gaara were happy being siblings, they never fought and always got along, until the day finally came, there first fight.

Naruto had a bad headache and Gaara was playing his rock music very loud and it was hurting her head more. "Hey Gaara, could you turn your music down?" Naruto asked and Gaara didn't respond so she assumed he didn't hear her so she got closer, "Gaara could you please turn your music down I have a bad headache." Gaara paused his music, "I don't care, I need it to study for the test tomorrow and you know I study best when I listen to my music." He was in pissed, he found out they a stupid quiz tomorrow over something they did weeks ago. Naruto stared at him in shock. "Gaara I'm not asking you to turn it off, I know you like to study with your music, I'm asking you to turn it down just a little bit." Naruto said. "AND I SAID I DON'T CARE NARUTO, IF YOUR DAMN HEAD HURTS SO BAD GO SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM WHERE YOU CAN'T HEAR IT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I NEED TO FREAKIN STUDY!" Gaara turned back to his work and Naruto left the room to sit in the living room where she began to cry. She was kinda glade there parents were away on a business trip, she hated to cry in front of others, so she didn't need to worry about them coming home to see her cry. Naruto cried herself to sleep from pain and from her brother yelling at her for the first time, falling asleep on the couch. She woke up on the couch the next morning, her head was hurt worse then it was the night before, but she didn't care, her heart had a deeper pain. She went up stairs and saw Gaara fell asleep at his desk in the room, she went in the room quietly and changed clothes, then she went down stairs and made breakfast not wanting to get yelled at by her brother again. Then she looked at the clock they had 2 hours before school started, she snuck back in the room and set the alarm to go off in 1 hour to wake her brother up. Then she decided to walk to school leaving a note, something she wished she had never done.

As Naruto walked to school her head started hurting even worse and she collapsed onto the ground hitting her head, she was barley able to stand. Somehow she managed to get of the street and into an ally way before her head hurt began to pound painful making her so bad throw up. Soon after the pain was to great causing her to passed out not knowing how long she lay there.

Gaara woke up when his clock alarmed, and got ready; he didn't see Naruto asleep in the bed, which was weird she usually woke up after he did, and he usually had to drag her out of bed. He also couldn't remember talking to her yesterday either, he was just focused on studying for the stupid test. He went down stairs and saw that she had breakfast made and a note saying she already left for school, wanting him to sleep in, so she walked. He looked at the time and knew she would already be there. He ate the food then left for school driving past the ally way his sister was laying unconscious in. When he arrived to school he noticed his sister wasn't in class, maybe she was in the restroom. But when first period started his sister never showed, and there were two girls trying to flirt with him. The teacher came in and called role, when he got to Naruto's name and didn't get a response he asked, "Gaara is your sister at home sick?" "No she left a note saying she was walking to school today, leaving thirty minutes before I woke up this morning." Gaara replied. The teacher looked at him alarmed, "She wasn't feeling well yesterday, did she at least get proper rest." Gaara then stared at the teacher questionably, and then he re-called the previous night. He got up out of his seat and said, "She may not have, I'm going to go look for her. The teacher nodded and excused his absence since it was a family issue, and the two girls that had flirted with Gaara that morning had snuck out as well getting some of the boys that liked Naruto to.

Gaara ran down the hallway and got to his car and started to go look for Naruto. "How could I be so stupid, she flat out told me she didn't feel good but I didn't pay attention, what kind of brother am I if I let my sister hurt like that." He drove around never once seeing her on the sidewalk or park. The girls that snuck out of class and the boys they got started looking for Naruto so Gaara wouldn't find her first, so the guys could have Naruto and the girls could have Gaara. Sadly they found her in the ally way first and took her away were Gaara couldn't find her for a while. Later the girls saw Gaara and ran up to him, "Gaara, Gaara, do you want some help looking for your sister." One said with fake worry about the girl. The other, "It would be awful if anything happened to her Gaara, and 6 eyes are better then 2." Gaara was so desperate he accepted the girls getting a 'secrete' date with him without him realizing. After searching all morning and into the afternoon the girls were tired, "Gaara lets take a break, she's no where over here, lets go sit down and get some drinks please." The girls said. "No way, I have to look for her, I don't know what's happened to her, she could be hurt somewhere." Gaara said and took off leaving the girls behind. "Why does he care so much about his sister? There not related by blood or anything." "I think he may be in love with her, but in denial of his feelings." "Eww, isn't being in love love with your family though still like incest." "Not in this case." "That's so not fare! We Look hotter then her, so he should want to be with us and not her." "I know, to bad when he finds her she would already be broken though." "True." The girls laughed and walked off, thinking of more ways to make Gaara there's.  
Gaara got in his car then he hit his head, her phone, it had a GPS how come he didn't think of that before. He drove to the locations where the GPS gave and what he saw he wish he could unseen. His sister was on the ground naked with her arms tied behind her head and she was covered with white stuff, and it also poured out from her lower regions, he already figured out what happened to her, she had been rapped. There were bruises along her body as well, Gaara reached down and wrapped his jacket around his sister holding her protectively, he had let this happen to her. She would have never walked to school if he hadn't yelled at her, she would have never even went to school if he saw she was sick and hurting. He carried her to the car and home, cleaning her and clothing her before laying her in bed. He knew his sister was going to be hurting for a while, and while she was hurting he knew there would be a small rift between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gaara sat in a chair beside his sister's bed, waiting for her to wake up, he didn't care if he had to say up all night.

Gaara decided to take time to call his parents and tell them what happened, Naruto didn't need to keep this a secret from them. "Hello what's the matter Gaara, did something happen?" Kushina said over the phone, it was obvious she was worried since Gaara never called when they were on a business trip. Gaara gulped and began to tell her what happened. "N-Naruto w-was" He was stuttering a lot. "Naruto was what Gaara? What happened?" Gaara could hear his father say as well, damn the phone must have been on speaker. Gaara looked at the sleeping form of his sister then spoke, "She was raped." "…" Gaara got nerves when his parents didn't say anything. Then Kushina spoke, "How? You two were always together?" Gaara wanted to go into a whole and die but knew he couldn't. "It was my fault mom." Gaara said very sadly. "I-I yelled at her, and we got into a fight, I didn't notice her head was hurting really bad, then she decided to walk to school and must have passed out from pain. Then someone must have passed her then did those awful things to her. I-If I had never yelled at her then this would have never happened." Gaara's voice was breaking as he waited to be yelled at which never happened. "Gaara, we know you never meant to yell at your sister on purpose and we know you never wanted her to get raped." Gaara heard his father say. "Gaara, she's going to need you now more then ever, you can't leave her alone, even if she doesn't want to be around you, she can't be alone understood." Kushina said and Gaara nodded, not like they could see it, "Understood mom." Gaara ended the conversation and started to watch the girl again.

When he heard a small groan he saw Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he wasn't ready for what he heard though. "Go away Gaara." Naruto said in a monotone voice, "Leave me alone, I don't want to be anywhere near you." It broke Gaara's heart be he deserved it, but he had to say by her side even if she didn't want him to. "No I'm not leaving you alone, especially not after you've been raped." Gaara said in a voice that sounded like one a brother would give to his sister. He saw here eyes harden, "I don't care, leave me alone." She got up and out of the bed to fall on the ground holding her ass and breast, they were hurting so badly and it was obvious her lower back was in pain as well.

Gaara blushed at the sight of his sister holding her breast and ass but then ignored his thoughts since he new his sister was in a great deal of pain. He got down and picked her up bridal style like he did when they were kids, while Naruto hissed in pain. Gaara laid her back in the bed, "Naruto you can't go to school for the rest of the week, your body is hurt to bad." Gaara said as he saw her sisters eyes harden, "And why would you care if my body was hurt or not, you didn't care when I was having a migraine. " Naruto's voice harden, "I'm going to school and you can't stop me and I'll walk there to." Gaara shifted under his little sisters gaze, "You are not going to school, and if you do there's no way I'm allowing you to walk." Gaara became more than a brother at that moment and hugged the girl so hard she was afraid she would snap in two if she moved. "Naru, you don't realize I searched for you for hours, looking for you, when I found you I wanted to murder those who did it to you more then anything, I cursed myself out for not noticing your pain. I'm really sorry Naruto." She stared at him and then she started to cry, all the pain and emotion that had built up in her heart was being released at once. Gaara held his sister close, never once leaving her side as she cried.

The next morning Gaara couldn't convince the girl to stay home, and only agreed to let her go if he carried her to all of her classes, which he didn't mind since they had all the same classes. The girl agreed to her embarrassment of having to be carried to her classes since she couldn't walk. Gaara carried her to the car then went and grabbed both their bags for school before taking off. When they got to school Naruto had her backpack on her back while Gaara had his on one shoulder and was carrying Naruto on his back. The students stared at the siblings wondering why Gaara was carrying Naruto on his back; he had never done it before. When they got into the classroom Gaara told the teacher what happened and why Naruto wouldn't be able to go up and solve problems. The day went by fine until a problem stuck P.E, he couldn't take her into the girls changing room, let alone change her for class. Naruto was already embarrassed enough that she couldn't dress herself from the pain in her lower back and had to be dressed by her brother, then there is the fact her brother had to carry her around school. While the two were thinking of something to do the two girls that had spent some time to help Gaara look for Naruto the previous day came up to them, "Hi Gaara-sama, Naruto-sama!" The girls said in sync. The girls, names were Sakura and Ino if he recalled correctly. "Hi" Gaara said, and Naruto stared at them. "Gaara-sama we noticed you were carrying your sister around due to the fact of her lowerback hurting and we know you can't go into the changing room and help her change, so we could that for you." Ino said, and Sakura nodded. Gaara stared at the two girls then back at Naruto before she glared at them. "No way, I would rather the Uchiha change me and carry me before those to, they don't even like me." Naruto said. Gaara stared at his sister, she was never hostile to the girls before, and that she hated Sasuke Uchiha for obvious reasons, something must have happened and she just didn't tell him.

"Alright then Naruto, I'll go see if I can get you excused then from class." Gaara said as he sat Naruto down onto a bench and went inside the room to talk to the teacher. Ino and Sakura's faces fell and they glared at the girl, "We know what your playing at pretending your back is hurt just so the hottest guy in school can carry you around." Ino spat, "You are just using him, because he's your step brother, and you know he would do anything for you." Saskura glared at the girl as she spoke. Naruto glared at the girls, "Why would I pretend if my lower back is hurting whores, and I argued with Gaara for 2 hours this morning to come to school and the only way he would let me come is if he carried me. It's not like I asked him to." Naruto said still holding her glare on the two girls. "I can't believe all the boys find you attractive your such a nerd, I would have stayed home and asked Gaara-sama to stay with me." Ino said as she thought about it going into fangirl mode. "Well I'm not you bitch, and you know for a matter of fact why my lower back is hurting so damn much you whores, I so wish I could call the police but I don't have any damn proof." Naruto glared at the two girls in front of her. "And you never will, we're perfect angles and nobody would ever believe you over us." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. "We could start spreading the word that you weren't here yesterday because you were having sex with men and that your brother was carrying you around because he thought you were raped." Ino said with an even deeper smirk then Sakura's. "THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled. Ino and Sakura's smirk were so deep and twisted it rivaled the Chester cat. "Then stop hanging around your brother, don't let him carry you, don't let him drive you to school, don't even sit next to him." Ino said. "But-" Naruto began but Sakura cut her off "If you do any of those things then we will spread the lie and make it as if it were true." "Oh how shameful would it be if Gaara-sama found out his sister was a whore." Ino and Sakura said in sync and began to leave, "Make the wise choice Naruto." Sakura said and the girls were gone.

Naruto shed silent tears when someone came up behind her and hugged her, it was Sasuke Uchiha. "I heard the whole thing, and I tapped the whole conversation too. I know you don't like me since I always tried to get you to date me and forced you to give up your first kiss but trust me I won't let those crazy fangirls do that to you." Sasuke whispered kindly with a sad smile. "I'll tell your brother we need to go to the principle's office, they said you couldn't do anything they didn't say Gaara and I couldn't." Sasuke made sure to keep everything quiet just in case the girls were watching at the moment and got up and marched into the gymnasium. It was quiet for a couple of moments then she heard her brother scream, "WHAT!" Then the Female Couch Kurenai Yūhi and Gaara come out looking extremely pissed off. Kurenai picked Naruto up since she knew Gaara shouldn't. "Naruto were taking you to the office 'to see if we can get you a wheel chair'" Kurenai said hiding the fact they were going to the office to talk about the two girls. "I'll carry your things" Said Sasuke and Gaara was already heading to the office, murder in his eyes. Nobody and he meant NOBODY messed with his sister and got away with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gaara was looking for the two girls, but was roughly stooped by Sasuke. "Uchiha what do you think your doing." Gaara growled, "Trying to stop an idiot from being a bigger idiot, you need to be with your sister know in the office." Sasuke explained as he pushing Gaara to the office. "But those two know who raped her." Gaara explained but Sasuke kept pushing him to the office, "They will deny the fact though when talking to you. It's something bitches do." Sasuke explained and finally Gaara started walking to the office on his own.

When the two arrived at the office Sasuke with Naruto's things, Gaara because he was her brother. The principle came out looking around carefully before pulling the two boys in roughly. That was Lady Tsunade for you. She sat back down in her chair, Naruto was in one chair and Kurenai occupied the other, the boys stood, they would have anyway the women deserved the seats. "Okay, play the recording you have Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said as she waited for Sasuke to get the audio to play. "_We know what your playing at pretending your back is hurt just so the hottest guy in school can carry you around." A girls voice said "You are just using him, because he's your step brother, and you know he would do anything for you." Another girls voice said"Why would I pretend if my lower back is hurting whores, and I argued with Gaara for 2 hours this morning to come to school and the only way he would let me come is if he carried me. It's not like I asked him to." It was Naruto's voice that time "I can't believe all the boys find you attractive your such a nerd, I would have stayed home and asked Gaara-sama to stay with me." It was the first girls voice "Well I'm not you bitch, and you know for a matter of fact why my lower back is hurting so damn much you whores, I so wish I could call the police but I don't have any damn proof." Naruto's voice went through the recording "And you never will, we're perfect angles and nobody would ever believe you over us." The second girls voice "We could start spreading the word that you weren't here yesterday because you were having sex with men and that your brother was carrying you around because he thought you were raped." The first girls voice "THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Naruto had yelled. "Then stop hanging around your brother, don't let him carry you, don't let him drive you to school, don't even sit next to him." The first girl said. "But-" Naruto began but was cut of by the second girl "If you do any of those things then we will spread the lie and make it as if it were true." "Oh how shameful would it be if Gaara-sama found out his sister was a whore" The two girls said in sync "Make the wise choice Naruto." Second girl said and the girls were gone." _ Lady Tsunade looked at the boys then at Naruto. First saying, "Who were the two girls?" Before Naruto could say anything Gaara growled there names out, "Sakura and Ino." Tsunade groaned, those to again. Whenever the names came up about starting rumors it was always those to who would have caused it. Naruto was quiet for a bit, "I'm sorry but I will like to go home." Naruto said as her voice began to crack. Everyone snapped out of the anger when they saw the girl trying to be strong in front of them was slowly breaking. Tsunade looked at Gaara, "Gaara take her home Gaara but I want to talk to you first thing in the morning and I'll like to talk to Naruto when she's up to it." Tsunade said. Gaara nodded and picked the girl up along with her stuff and heading out the door. She began to talk to Sasuke and Kurenai as the two left.

Naruto didn't say a word when Gaara put her in the car and buckled her up. She didn't say anything during the car ride, and again didn't say anything when Gaara took her to their room and put her in the bed. Finally she said something, "Could I take a hot shower Gaara." Naruto said her voice still sounded broken. Gaara gave her a sad smile and carried her to the bathroom and started running the hot water for her and picked up a towel for her to hold over herself as he took her clothes off her. He may be a male teenager but he couldn't have those kinds of thoughts in front of Naruto, when she was at her weakest point. He then made sure the towel was wrapped around her carefully then placed her into the shower where the water hit Naruto's skin making groin. "Let me know when you want out alright, I'll give you some privacy." Gaara said then left the bathroom where Naruto could finally allow herself to break completely. She cried and cried while the shower hide evidence of tears and muffled the sound.

~~~X~~~

Gaara sat in their room and gathered Naruto some of her nightclothes, he knew her well enough to know that she was probably crying in the shower. He went down stairs and made her some of his homemade hot coco, along with some bunny apples. It was a weird combination but the girl loved it. He went back up stairs and placed the items on the nightstand next to her bed. He knocked on the bathroom door, "Naruto are you ready to come out yet?" Gaara said as he waited a few moments then heard a silent, "Yeah" He went into the bathroom wrapping a dry towel around her, then placing one over her head to dry her hair. When she was dry he placed her nightgown over the towel and allowed her to put on her underwear because that's all she could manage to do.

Gaara carried Naruto out of the bathroom and placed her on her bed then covered her with a blanket. "Naruto I made your favorite, hot coco with bunny apples." Naruto laughed sadly and thanked Gaara, "Thanks Gaara." She drank the hot chocolate and ate the bunny apples quietly but never once looked Gaara in the eyes. Gaara moved the tray back to the nightstand, "What's wrong Naru? Why can't you look me in they eyes? Is it because of what those girls told you? Well let me tell you I would never believe anything they said about you because who knows you better then I do." Gaara said as he forced her to look up at him. "But what about your reputation" Naruto said as she closed her eyes. Not wanting to look him in the eye. "I don't care about my reputation Naru, you know that, I care for my family, I care about you." Naruto snapped her eyes open and he saw they were red and puffy. She was trying hard not to cry in front of her brother but Gaara took her into a hug holding her carefully. Naruto began to cry. Gaara didn't like seeing the one he loved cry her eyes out. "It's alright, I'm here for you Naruto." Gaara said as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Naruto let me tell you something, alright." Gaara said and Naruto looked up at him, with her red puffy eyes. "Those girls can say whatever they want to say about you or me, nobody would believe them, you've had your grades since before they even meet you, so they can't say you're a whore when its them sleeping with the teachers to get their grades, everyone knows their the whores, and whenever their jealous they try to hurt someone else's reputation. But this time they picked the wrong target and the wrong victim." Naruto nodded her head then she placed her head onto Gaara's chest. Listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, hearing it speed up just a little bit before she went into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gaara's POV

Gaara was listing to Naruto as she fell asleep on his chest, hoping she didn't hear his heart speed up. He didn't move because he didn't want to wake Naruto, as he sat laid on Naruto's bed he couldn't stop thinking about the last couple days and all the times before that.

~~~Flashback~~~

_"__It's nice to meet you Mr. Rasa and Gaara. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara stared at the girl in front of him; she was beautiful, his heart speed up when she sat down beside him. Later when she took him up to her room so they could chat since they would become siblings broke his heart, because he wanted to be more then siblings later but knew that could never happen, so he settled with being a big brother to her, he got to see Naruto every day. _

_~~~x~~~_

_As their parents walked down the isle Naruto was dressed in a blue dress with white flowers around it, with blue and white flowers in her golden hair, and she was dropping white and blue flowers because she was the flower girl. Even though it was her mom's day the girl was just as beautiful, Gaara couldn't take his eyes off her until the vows were being spoken._

_~~~x~~~_

_Gaara watched as the Naruto fought in a martial arts terminate to get her black belt, she almost mastered the art by the age of 8 and she was going to graduate high school the following week. She moved with grace as she kicked her opponent in there stomach, nocking him into a wall. Dang she kicked hard. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" The referee announced and Naruto smiled as they handed her a black belt, sweat covered of her skin. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and the smile could make anyone melt. _

_~~~x~~~_

_At her first high school graduation, Naruto walked across the stage gracefully and took her diploma, when Kankuro and Kushina called out to the girl a blush ran across her face burning red. She looked so cute with the blush. _

_~~~x~~~_

_Naruto was put into his classroom and Mr. Hatake already decided to torcher him, but having Naruto sit next to him even though he didn't mind, and read his essay about her to everyone in class, where he couldn't stand it and hit his head on the table groaning. But smirked when he saw her solve a problem Mr. Hatake gave her with ease shocking him and the whole class. _

_~~~x~~~_

_When they were in class he watch, as she would fall asleep and the teacher 'punish her' by giving her the hardest questions and she solves them. Arguing with the teacher when he was wrong proving she was right._

_~~~x~~~_

_When they were in middle school he watched as Naruto's beauty build and she started getting curves in her hips and breast, and how the boys were drooling at her, making him want to protect her even more. She never would notice their stares but always smiled towards her brother. _

_~~~x~~~_

_When she started her monthly friend, screaming her lungs out and running into the bathroom where she threw her hairdryer at him telling him to get out and get mom or Temari. He had been so panicked before Kankuro decided to explain what happened making his cheeks turn a slit pink._

_~~~x~~~_

_Their 8__th__ grade banquet Naruto didn't want to go with anyone but her brother wanting to stay next to him, so they went together. She wore a beautiful orange dress with a black jacket, black 1-inch heels and orange clips in her golden hair that was down for the first time since she was a kid, because she always wore her hair up, and she even had curls in them, which were natural. She still had no need for makeup because her beauty was radiant. _

_~~~x~~~_

_When they started high school Naruto had tried out for a play and easily got the part, and when they preformed on stage she was a natural. The person directing the play was surprised that they didn't have to do anything with costumes and makeup because of her beauty._

_~~~x~~~_

_Naruto was always smiling cheering others on and helping them when they need someone there for them, but never telling people when she was scared or all she wanted to do was cry. So when boys started throwing themselves at her like the girls had started with him, she cried alone. Coming home and seeing her tear struck face, he wanted to hurt the person that made her cry. She wouldn't talk for a week not telling him what happened, Naruto had closed herself off to everyone until he finally broke through._

_~~~End Of Flashback~~~_

"Naruto I love you and I have since I meet you all those years ago." Gaara said and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm protectively around her, "I'll always love you more then a sister and a friend even if you don't feel the same towards me." He watched the sun set not noticing the smile that graced Naruto's lips. She had heard him and felt his heart speed up as he said the words I Love You and a small blush appeared on her face. Then when he kissed her head she snuggled deep into his chest to hid the blush as she quietly said "I love you too Gaara" before she went back to sleep. Gaara thought he heard Naruto say I love you too Gaara, but he could be mistaken the girl was sound asleep. Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gaara had fallen asleep with Naruto hear head was on his chest and their legs were tangled up together she was still sound asleep, he would have been embarrassed had they not slept together before. Naruto was prone to have nightmares when they were kids, so the first time she woke up screaming from a nightmare Gaara laid by the girl and she would snuggle up to him and she would fall back asleep, and surprisingly he would to.

He looked at the clock and saw he would have to get ready for school in thirty minutes. Deciding to be careful to slip out of the bed, trying no to wake her but to no avail. For once she wasn't in a deep sleep. "Dammit" Gaara muttered and saw his sister try to sit up and hiss. He laid her back down as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Gaara, what time is it?" Naruto asked as she looked up at him with the sparkling blue eyes of hers. It was hard to believe she had cried the night before. "Time for you to rest Naruto, you wont be going to school today and that's final." Gaara held his ground and told the girl, she hid her face under the sheets blushing madly and nodded her head and watched her brother go to the bathroom to get ready for school while she stayed in bed.

"Uh oh." Naruto said as she felt something wet between her legs. "GAARA I NEED IN THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!" Naruto screamed and the boy came out in his pants zipped up, shirtless, and a toothbrush in his mouth, "Why what happened." He said as he walked over to her, she was blushing madly and looking down, "Oh it's that time." She blushed deeper as he picked her up bridle style putting her in the bathroom grabbing some new clothes and undergarments for her. He put the clothes in the bathroom and left the bathroom, she was able to change her self today thankfully, still not able to walk though. He went over to the bed and saw the blood, grimacing as he changed the sheets and quickly put them dirty ones in the wash. She yelled she was done with what needed to be done. He helped her wash her hands and carried her back into the room placing her on the clean sheets. "I'm soo sorry you had to see that Gaara." The girl was blushing madly. "Its alright, its normal girl thing." Then he got down to eye level with her, "It's a very good thing." She looked at him with confusion for once and he explained, "Naruto remember you were raped" She chocked at the word but he continued, "But you have a period so that means you weren't impregnated." She looked up at him as everything clicked, "You're right, it's a good thing then." She gave him a sad smile still blushing though. Gaara hugged her one more time and went back into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Before leaving for school Gaara told Naruto that he would come home during lunch to make sure she got something to eat. Then gave her his laptop because hers had broke telling her, "This way you can read something or watch whatever you want so time will go by faster, I'll see you when I get home alright." He kissed her forehead again and she blushed again. "Alright, I'll be here." Gaara said his good bye to her then left the house heading to school to talk to Lady Tsunade.

When Gaara arrived at school Ino and Sakura ran up to him, "Hi Gaara! Where's your sister?" Ino asked. "Naruto usually comes to school with you?" Sakura said with fake concern. "She won't be coming today, she was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her." Gaara said as he walked towards the office the girls still on his heels. "Why didn't you want to wake her? She hates missing school doesn't she?" Ino said with a fake confused stare. "She does, but she agreed last night." Gaara said Ino and Sakura gave each other the look. "Gaara, there's something you should know about your sister." Sakura said with a fake sad face while Ino hid her smirking face. "What is that." Gaara said already knowing what the girl was going to say, "Your sister has been sleeping around, and well she's a w-" "Shut Up" Gaara said before the pink hair bimbo could finish. "I know my sister better then you do, and how could she sleep around when we live in the same house?" Gaara said with anger in his eyes, "We saw her, she was with my boyfriend." Ino said making up a story quickly. "Oh she was with your boyfriend, which one? And how could she be with your boyfriend when were always together except when we shower and change clothes?" Gaara spat at the girls. "Well she could sneak out when you sleep you know." Sakura said. Watching the boy she liked getting angry at her. "That's is impossible, everyone knows I hardly sleep because of my insomnia causing the black rings around my eyes, then there's the fact we have to share a bedroom, so I would notice if she left." The girls stood there shocked they shared a room! Wait he said they had to good so he wasn't sleeping with her. "But that's why she missed school the other day was because-" Sakura said again but was cut of by Gaara once more, "Because she was raped. And if you two say anything different I have evidence that you two were the cause of it and can easily have you arrested." Gaara said as he walked off, leaving the two girls to watching him walk away.

~~~1 week later~~~

Today was Naruto's first day back at school in a week, she gulped as Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder, she was scared. Naruto took a deep breath the two walked into the school grounds, everyone was staring at her she started walking faster then need be and tripped, she prepared to hit the ground when someone grabbed her, it was Inuzuka Kiba. "Hey there beautiful haven't seen you around in a while." He said as he placed her back on her feet and Gaara looking at her carefully before eyeing the boy. "Inuzuka" "Gaara" the boys glared at each other. "Thank you for catching me Kiba." Naruto said, and Kiba turned and gave her a tooth grin. "No problem helping a beautiful girl such as you is a pleasure." Naruto laughed but didn't blush. "Thanks for the complement, I would love to talk more but I must gather my work I have missed for the last week since someone" She turned around and glared at Gaara who was just whistling and looking off to the side, "Refused to get my work, saying I needed to rest." Naruto finished and Kiba laughed, "He was right, you did need your rest, you were in bad shape if you couldn't walk on your own little miss tough girl." Kiba said hitting her back a little to hard and she groined in pain, "OH SHIT! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS STILL HURTING THAT BAD!" He tried to help her and so did Gaara but she put her hand up stopping them before straiting up, "I have to recover on my own and walking will help." She turned and glared at Gaara again before turning and smiling and Kiba, "Don't worry about it, I must go now." She walked off as Gaara and Kiba started a glare contest all over again. She went into her classroom and more people were staring at her, she kinda wished she had stayed with Gaara. Finally someone came up to her, "Hi Naruto, where have you been?" A Sakura said with a fake smile, "Fucking people perhaps" the girl whispered lowly, "I would never be like you bitch." Naruto whispered just as low. "Then tell that to everyone one around here, they believe us over your brother, some are even saying he's been fucking you, that's why you haven't been here for a week." The girl spoke louder and everyone was listing to the girl talking. "Let me see, I've been going to a PTSD councilor, therapist, and have had to be on a walker for the last week todays my first day walking without one, and you think I would be home fucking people when I've been going threw all that, your all a twisted bunch if you believe that, and by the way I lost my virginity by being" she stutter on the next part r-raped by m-men," she regained her composure, "unlike you Sakura whoreino. Last time I checked you were being checked for AIDS." Naruto replied and everyone looked between the girls it was going to be a catfight until THOSE people came in. "Okay everyone break it up. It was Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Hinata, Neiji, Rock Lee, and Choiji came in. "Okay girls break it up." Sasuke said. Hinata, "If you actually believe Ino and Sakura's lies then your all a bunch of idiots, most of you know Gaara and Naruto so you should know better then to listen to these-" "Whores" Kiba said. Everyone then remembered how Sakura and Ino had to be checked for Aids because they slept around so much, they truly were idiots for even considering they were telling the truth. Everyone sat down at his or her desk and Naruto and Sakura had a glare off.

Finally the two girls broke of their glare and sat down at their desk. Today was not going to be a good day.

Finally the end of the day came and Naruto was pleased, she was able to get everyone to understand what really happened and all the stares that were on her went to Ino and Sakura who were pissed.

As Gaara and Naruto made it back to the house for some reason Gaara wasn't looking here in the eyes? "Gaara I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. Gaara's head snapped up and looked at her confused, "What are you sorry about? You've done nothing wrong." Gaara said. "But what I did today at school with Sakura and Ino was unacceptable, so I thought you would be angry at me." Naruto said and looked down. Gaara closed the door to their house and lead her upstairs saying, "I would never be angry at you Naruto." As Gaara closed their bedroom door he looked down. "Its me who should be sorry." It was Naruto's turn to be confused, "But Gaara you've never done anything wrong." Naruto said as she looked up at Gaara. "I'm sorry for this." Gaara said, his mouth moved over to Naruto's before she could speak, kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning Lemon in this chapter, its not the best but I gave it my best shot. **

**Chapter 8**

Naruto stood in shock, was Gaara really kissing her. He backed away then looked down, "I'm sorry Naru-" he was cut of when Naruto grabbed him and kissed him back. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto her arms going around his neck. Making the kiss deeper, Naruto moaned into Gaara's mouth, allowing his tongue entrance into her unexplored cavern. After a couple minutes they broke apart panting hard. "G-Gaara h-how long?" Naruto said as she was slowly regaining her breath. "Since we meet." Naruto smiled and looked at him, "Me to." Gaara picked her up and laid her on his bed staring down at her before capturing her lips once more, his hand slowly went up her shirt making her moan when his hand grasped her breast. "Gaara!" Naruto moaned as Gaara began to kiss down her neck, and then he removed her shirt and his shirt. Finding them extremely unnecessary. Gaara attacked Naruto's lips once more before unclipping her bra with one hand and began to tease her right nipple with his fingers as he kissed down to the right one before sucking on it. "Ah Gaara!" Naruto moaned once more here hands tangling themselves into Gaara's hair. He finished sucking on the right nipple and then turned his attention to he left and began to suck on it while still rubbing her hard right nipple with his fingers, pulling on it slightly every now and then. When he re-tracked his mouth from her nipples she was panting, with a wet spot in her pants becoming visible, she was aroused. Gaara felt his pants tighten up but he wouldn't force himself into his sister. Naruto panted some more before pulling Gaara down smashing his lips to hers_, 'damn, how can she be such a good kisser' _Gaara thought. "Naruto, do you want to keep on going." Gaara said and Naruto nodded, "you're the only one I love Gaara." Naruto said in her cutest voice that sounded sexy, as she pushed Gaara down onto the bed before looking him in they eyes like they were asking for permission, he nodded.

Naruto unzipped his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Gaara hissed as the cold air hit his manhood. Naruto leaned down and began to lick the tip before taking the whole thing in her warm moist mouth and sucking on it. She bobbed her head up and down deep throating him every time. Finally after a while he felt like he was Cumming, "Naruto I'm about to cum." He warned her but Naruto kept on deep throating him, even speeding up her pace before finally, he came. Naruto released his penis, Gaara's cum covering her face and breast. "I'm sorry Naruto." He said, but the girl shook her head and licked some of the cum on her lips, "It's alright Gaara." His manhood shot back up hard again and Naruto giggled. Gaara's hormones couldn't take it anymore and he pounced her forcing her to lay on the bed and he stripped her of the finally piece of clothing on her. Gaara's head began to move down and he started to suck on her woman hood, lubing it. He sucked on her Clint making the girl moan out in pleasure, begging for more. He stopped sucking the Clint and rubbed it with his fingers as he licked her entrance, before sticking his tongue inside. Naruto screamed in pleasure as Gaara pumped his tongue in and out of her. "Gaara I-I need m-more." Naruto moaned in pleasure and Gaara took the time to switch back onto sucking on the Clint and his finger slipped inside of her. "AH!" Naruto moaned as Gaara began to pump her with one finger then adding another to start a scissoring process to stretch her before adding the third finger hitting something inside her making her scream. "AHHHH! MORE GAARA! PLEASE HARDER!" The girl screamed as he hit the spot over and over again before retracting his fingers earning a groan from the girl.

Gaara chuckled and kissed the girl on the lips before asking her with his eyes if he could go further, she nodded and Gaara slipped inside of her with his manhood, when he was fully inside of her the girl whimpered a bit. She was so tight, he wanted to do nothing more then fuck her brains out but he waited for her to adjust. When Naruto moved her hips Gaara started to thrust in and out slowly making the girl take a deep breath, it was a slow pace before Naruto moaned, "Gaara harder, please, ah" her legs wrapped around his waist and he started moving faster into her. "Ah, ah, ah, more, please Gaara, ah, deeper, ah harder." Naruto moaned. Gaara's pace speed up and he was fucking her as fast as he could. "N-Naruto I-I'm about to cum." Naruto smiled at him, "S-so am I Gaara, l-lets cum to-together." She moaned as her womanhood tightened around him, after a few more thrust he came with her. Gaara collapsed making sure not to put to much pressure onto her. Naruto's legs unwrapped from his waste and he pulled out of her, rolling to her side.

The two of them fell sleep, Naruto was snuggled up to Gaara and he had covered them with the sheets.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Gaara woke up to feel something strange on his skin. He looked down and saw a Naruto's bare breast rubbing against him. Then he re-called what happened yesterday when they came home from school. The girls eyes twitched before they open to see him staring down at her. Naruto eyes went big before she to remembered what had happened the night before. The two were staring at each other before they heard the front door open and their mom yell, "KIDS WERE HOME!" "Shit" Both seemed to scream in their heads Naruto hissed as she ran to the bathroom turning the shower on and Gaara quickly got up and dressed in a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants, he could here their mom walking up the stairs, and quickly picked up their clothes before putting them in the respected hamper, finally he stripped down his bed and Naruto ran out in a nightgown with her hair still wet helping him change them quickly before he ran into the shower her spraying some air freshener around the rom then quickly hopped into her bed pretending to be asleep as their mother walked in.

Gaara walked out of the bathroom in the same boxers and pajama pants he had put on in a haste with a towel over his shoulders, "Hey mom." The boy said. She was no fool, she looked at his bed, smelt the air, saw the bed sheets in the hamper, then the last clue Naruto wasn't asleep, her hair was wet. "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING!" Kushina screeched and his dad came up stairs along with Temari and Kankuro, they had picked them up form the airport. Naruto sat up and looked down not looking her mom in they eye, and Gaara was not looking his father or siblings in the eye either. It was going to be a long morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naruto and Gaara were sitting on Naruto's bed both refusing to look up. Kushina was having a rampage Rasa, Temari and Kankuro were still confused. "WHAT WERE YOU TO DOING!" Kushina screamed again. Naruto and Gaara both flinched not daring to look up. Rasa put his hand on his wives shoulder and looked at the kids. "Naruto, we heard you were raped so we came home faster is it true that happened." Naruto looked up and into his eyes, nodding. It was easy to tell from the pain and fear in her eyes that she was telling the truth and Kushina saw it to and calmed down. Naruto looked down again quickly she turned her head to Gaara who looked back at her; they grabbed each other's hand before deciding to face their parents together.

Naruto gulped and Gaara spoke up, "W-we are in love with each other." Kankuro smirked and Temari smiled, which confused the two. Rasa was in shock; he had known this day was coming but this soon. Kushina looked at everyone then spoke calmly. "Naruto, I would like to talk to you alone for a moment." Naruto looked at Gaara and he gave her a reassuring grip of his hand before he let go, and she followed her mom out the room. When Naruto and Kushina were on the roof when her mom started to speak. "Naruto, please don't take this the wrong way, but do you love Gaara, or did you want something to replace the horrible memory." Kushina said as she looked the girl in the eye, then saw something she never thought she would see, the eyes of the Kurama the 9 tails. "Mom, h-how could you say that. I've loved Gaara for the longest time. He was always there for me, he has seen me through my worst, he has been there for me when you and dad couldn't. He has ALWAYS been there." Naruto looked at her mom, "Gaara he-he really cares for me, and it's not a crime for us to love each other, its not incest if we aren't related by blood." Naruto looked at her mom, tears welding in her eyes. Kushina took the time and had her daughter sit down before she pulled her into a tight hug, "I know dear, I've always known, that's why I had to ask you that question." Kushina smiled as she looked her daughter in they eye, "Promise me you wont regret your actions though." "I will never regret any action towards Gaara, I love him." Naruto said once more. The two girls smiled at each other before talking about some more things.

~~~Meanwhile in the bedroom~~~  
"Gaara you finally did it didn't you." Kankuro said as Temari was trying to get their father out of shock. "Do what." Gaara snapped and Kankuro, "Fill up our beautiful little sister that's what." Kankuro smirked as he saw his brother's face turn the same color as his hair, then his eyes not looking at them anymore and looking down. That seemed to snap their dad out of his shock and earned Kankuro a hit from Temari.

"Gaara, question for you, all I ask is you answer it honestly." Rasa said as he looked at his son. Gaara nodded his heads and Temari and Kankuro shut up, waiting to hear what their dad was going to ask Gaara. "Naruto was just raped correct?" Rasa asked, Gaara nodded his head and Rasa continued, "Did it ever occur to you that Naruto might have used you for lust? Or to rid herself of the painful memory by using you." Rasa asked Gaara looked at him with eyes of the Shikaku sand demon, "Naruto would never do that." Gaara said his voice dripping with venomous anger. "How do you know she wouldn't do that Gaara?" Rasa questioned the boy. Gaara eyes narrowed as he stared down his father, the boy may be shorter then him but right now he looked as he was staring at an ant below his foot. "Father, Naruto, isn't like that, I know her better then anyone in this room. I've been there for her when nobody else was there, yet you are trying to tell me she is that kind of person, well father let me tell you, Naruto is a loving, caring, compassionate, carefree, humble, beautiful, elegant, trusting, and loyal person. She is not a whore, slut, tramp, basically she's not like Sakura or Ino. She's the saint compared to them. So don't you dare try to tell me she's like that when she not." Gaara growled in anger Rasa smiled as well as Temari before she hit Kankuro on the head when he made a whistle. "Gaara I know that." Rasa smiled. "Kushina and I knew this would happen someday because of how much you to stuck together. And with you to not being blood related it drives the hormones more. We came up with the question test, to make you doubt the other, to show if you love one another or not. You passed, so you are truly in love." Rasa smiled as Gaara listened in shock as he listened to his father, he knew they would end up like this. Temari smiled and she looked up at Gaara, "Incoming in 30 seconds." Gaara looked at her strangely before the 30 seconds came, he was tackled by a Naruto smiling. Kushina returned to her husband side. "You two may date, just not public until after high school because of you know." The parents said in sync.

Gaara and Naruto smiled at each other then nodded at each other, the talk was so worth it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**Chapter 10 - epilogue **

It has been 10 years since that day Naruto and Gaara were in high school. Naruto and Gaara had many secret dates, while in school, kissing and stuff at home.

5 years ago was a special day for the two, Gaara and Naruto had been walking down the street holding hands they were just going to go out on a date, but Gaara had something else in mind for the day. As they walked down the street Gaara tugged on the blonde beauty and she followed, they walked down the park to the lake, Gaara had made up a beautiful picnic, the girl was in tears. "Gaara that's so sweet." Naruto cried. Gaara smiled up at the girl as she looked down at the picnic, then Gaara got down on one knee, taking a ring box out, "Naruto, I've known you for the longest time, you've always been there whenever I need you and you've already given me a life time of happiness, will you allow me to spend the rest of my life to give you the same, will you marry me?" Naruto was in tears as she nodded her head yes, "Yes Gaara, I will marry you." Gaara smiled and slipped a 3/4-carat with a Heart-Shaped diamond, and a 14K White Gold band onto her ring finger. Naruto looked at him before kissing him.

Now back to the present time the ten years later.

Naruto and Gaara were married, and they had a 2 year old boy named Minato after Naruto's late father, and a 4 year old girl named Karura after Gaara's late mother, and they were expecting a third child the following week, but knew the child could come at any moment. Gaara was taking care of the children when Naruto screamed her water broke, Karura looked at her father before picking up Minato and running to put him in the car along with herself, her father had taught her what do when he heard her mother yell her water broke. Gaara put Naruto in the car and speed to the hospital; she was doing the breathing exercises as she had contractions. "AH!" She yelled in pain. Gaara was speeding at 120 MPH down the road, cops were already following him he didn't care, and they've done this before. The cops followed him all the way to the hospital, Karura got her brother out of the car and Gaara got Naruto, they ran into the hospital following their mom and dad. On the way in they say it was Sasuke and Kiba, they were the officers trailing them. "Ahh, it was you was speeding Gaara, Naruto in labor again?" They teased but quit when the girl screamed as another contraction came that answered their question. Sasuke and Kiba watched the kids as Gaara went back with his wife. After 18 hours of labor March 11th, a beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes was born her name would be Serenity. Naruto smiled as she laid eyes on her child, the nurses brought in her other two along with Sasuke and Kiba. Karura looked at her new baby sister, "Momma, Daddy, is that Serenity? Minato's and I's knew baby sister?" The girl asked, Gaara nodded his head and put the girl on the bed with her bother grabbing his son from Sasuke.

"It's amazing how happy you two are, and how you are on your third child already." Kiba said, Naruto giggled and Sasuke smirked, "You two do have a beautiful children, bet they will all be just as smart as their parents. Naruto and Gaara laughed as they looked at their children. They loved their New Family, no matter how crazy and twisted it may seem.

"Has anyone called mom and dad yet?" Naruto asked, everyone sweat dropped, now that's a different story.

~~~End of Family Love~~~

Authors Note: Sorry I couldn't think of better way to end the story. If there's something you would like more info on or to read about, please let me know, and I'll write an extra chapter on it and criticism is welcome, because if I need to make some edits somewhere I will, I'm not the best writer in the world so the criticism would help me edit and make it better, the story plot will stay the same though. I tried my best, and I hope you liked the story. Until next time.


End file.
